


One Last Dance

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, I suck at updating tags as I write a story, Marinette and Adrien cannot keep it in their pants, Reunion Fic, so I don't know what to tell you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: After years apart, Nino and Alya reconnect at a wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a severe lack of DJWifi-centric stories and I hope to help lessen that. :)

Nino rolled the cart of equipment up the ramp, cursing for the fifth time his decision to put on his dress shoes before load-in. There was a reason he usually kept a pair of Converses in his car. He reminded himself never to let Adrien borrow anything ever again as he forced the heavy cart over the lip of a protruding doorframe. 

“Nino, good, you’re here,” Max chirped, staring down at his tablet. “I need you to be set up within the next half hour.”

“The wedding doesn’t even start for another two hours. You don’t need the music until the reception, right?” Nino took off his glasses and wiped the sweat from his forehead, grimacing. He might end up needing a new dress shirt before it was all said and done.

Max looked up from his tablet and gave Nino a slow blink. “I need you to be set up within the next half hour,” he repeated.

“Sir, yes, sir,” Nino saluted with a grin. 

The groom pursed his lips and gave his attention back to his tablet. “I’ll send Kim to check in on you.”

Nino tried not to smile as he wheeled the cart past Max and into the reception hall. He spotted the sound booth set up on the far end of the room and pushed his equipment along the wall. He examined the small set-up and began to unload his cart.

“Nino!” Kim yelled, taking big strides between tables to reach him. “Thanks for coming, man.”

“Thanks for hiring me,” Nino smiled. 

“Using you was cheaper than hiring a professional,” he grinned. “Just don’t tell Max, yeah? He thinks I went all out on this stuff. He wouldn’t like to know I got a discount; apparently it’s not the proper etiquette for this stuff? I don’t know, man. He’s been reading a bunch of wedding books lately so I just go with it.”

“I’m sure your future husband is thrilled to know you went with a two-bit table turner like me,” Nino chuckled, sliding a stack of records into a crate by his mixing board. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe.”

“Thanks, man. Hey! We’ve got Alya doing the photography. Weren’t you guys a thing at one point?”

Nino felt his heart rate pick up. “Alya’s going to be here?”

“Yeah, she should be here soon actually,” Kim answered distractedly, looking down at his phone. “Ah man, the caterer is saying something about the fish not working now. Max is going to lose his shit. I’ve got to go take care of this.”

The groom walked away, talking into his phone with a scowl. Nino looked down at his equipment, trying to force himself to finish setting up for the wedding reception. Alya. He was going to see Alya. It had been years and…

“You just found out about Alya, huh?” Alix smirked, hopping up to sit on the little stage.

“Don’t you have some best man duties to do somewhere that isn’t here?” 

“Nah, Max is so organized he made sure I wasn’t responsible for anything. What happened with you guys anyway?”

“I think he’s just stressed about the wedding.”

Alix rolled her eyes. “Not Max, you dingus. What happened with you and Alya?”

Nino frowned. “Nothing happened really. We just…you know how it was after graduation. Everyone kind of did their own thing, drifted apart. Her family was moving to the U.S. and she decided to go with them and attend university there. That’s all there was to it.”

“Uh-huh.”

“What?”

“Who have you dated since then?” Alix asked, brow raised.

Nino fiddled with one of the knobs. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“It just seems like maybe you’ve been waiting around.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m not the only single guy in Paris. Hang on.” He fished his phone out of his pocket. “Hey, man. What? No….Adrien, no. Don’t buy it…I get that, but you said…dude, you told me to tell you not to…” Nino sighed, hanging his head. “Sure, sure, I’ll see you when you get here. Hey! Bring me a fresh shirt…I don’t care. Wait! The dark green one…I just do. Okay, see you then.”

“Geez, what’s Agreste buying now?”

Nino shook his head. “Something Marinette probably vaguely mentioned being slightly interested in. He’s ridiculous.”

“Shit, they’re sickening.”

“Tell me about it.”

“I’m jealous.”

Nino sighed. “Same.”

“I knew it!” Alix grinned triumphantly.

“Knew what?”

“You’re totally getting back together with Alya.”

“I’m not doing this with you,” Nino said stiffly, turning his attention to his equipment. “You’re bored and you’re looking to be entertained.”

“That doesn’t sound like me.”

“That sounds exactly like you.”

Alix opened her mouth to reply and snapped it shut as her phone began to buzz. She groaned. “Apparently Kim spilled something on his tux.”

“My bet is it’s fast-staining,” Nino grinned.

“We’ll finish this later,” she promised, hopping down.

“I’ll hold my breath.” He glanced down at his own phone.

**Adrien: Going to be a little late. Be there as soon as we can.**

**Nino: Anything serious?**

**Adrien: Dude. ;)**

**Nino: Please stop texting me every time you’re about to have sex.**

**Adrien: I don’t mean to. It just happens like that.**

**Nino: DUDE.**

“How is it possible you only got more handsome?”

Nino’s eyes shot up and he felt his throat go dry. “Alya.”

“Hi, Nino,” she smiled and he felt like they were teenagers again, sitting in the library pretending to study and sneaking kisses when no one was looking. “Fancy seeing you here.”

He forced a laugh, gesturing to the DJ stand. “Kim called in a favor.”

Alya held up her camera. “Same.”

“I, uh, I didn’t think you were in Paris anymore.”

“I wasn’t. Just moved back maybe a month or so ago. I’ve been living on Marinette’s couch.”

Nino stiffened. He would be having words with one Marinette Dupain-Cheng when she arrived later. Furthermore, he would be having words with his good-for-nothing roommate who must have seen Alya during his many play dates at his girlfriend’s apartment. “That must be interesting.”

“Yeah, hearing her and Adrien go at it constantly is just loads of fun,” she drawled and then shrugged. “I’ve got a contract on a place. It should be ready for me to move in by the end of the month.”

“Paris is happy to have you back then.”

“I’m happy to be back. I missed…Paris.” She glanced to the side, spotting a half-naked Kim gesturing for her. “Looks like I’m needed,” she said apologetically. “I’m sure we’ll both be pretty busy tonight, but maybe we can catch up soon. Grab a coffee or something?”

“I could take you out to dinner,” he offered hopefully.

Alya smiled then. “You know where to find me, Lahiffe.” She shot him a wink and walked away.  
___________________________________

“It’s about time,” Nino grumbled, taking the shirt. “The wedding starts in, like, ten minutes. Where have you guys been?”

“There was an akuma,” Adrien replied.

Nino narrowed his eyes. “Was there?”

“No.”

“Hmmph.”

“Come on, don’t be mad. Marinette got fancy…uh…” Adrien trailed off, cheeks going pink.

“Yeah, let’s not talk about your girlfriend’s undies, huh?” Nino finished unbuttoning his shirt and shrugged it off.

“Why’d you need a fresh shirt anyway?”

“This one got all sweaty and smells now.”

Adrien took the shirt and held it up to his nose. “I think you’re being paranoid.” He frowned. “You know, don’t you?”

“What could there possibly be to know?” Nino asked, buttoning up the fresh shirt. “There isn’t anything you maybe neglected to tell me, is there?”

“In my defense—“

“’Marinette told me not to’ isn’t actually a defense, just so you know.” Nino began to work on his tie. “I’ll be having words with little Miss Spots later too.”

“You’ve gotten so smug since you found out about us.” Adrien shook his head. “You used to be such a nice guy.”

Nino grinned and nudged his shoulder. “Let’s go or we’re going to be late.”  
___________________________________

“So?”

“I’m working.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “You can talk while you take pictures.”

“M, seriously.” Alya tried to hide her smile. “I’m not talking about this right now.”

“He’s cute, huh? I think he’s aged quite well.”

“Yes, I know. Besides the barrage of pictures you’ve sent over the years, I think you’ve mentioned it once or twice.”

“He hasn’t dated any other women since you left.”

“Maybe he’s gay.”

Marinette frowned. “No, I’m pretty sure I would be the single one if he was.”

Alya laughed and caught a candid shot of Alix adjusting Kim’s tie at the front of the room. “Maybe he doesn’t care about dating.”

“Oh, he cares. Trust me.” Marinette followed Alya down the aisle as the room began to fill with wedding guests.

“You said you weren’t going to push this.”

“And I haven’t. He was surprised to see you, was he not?” She fluttered her eyelashes, her dainty hand set primly against her chest.

“I just got back in town. I’m not going to start dating anyone right now…ridiculously handsome or not.”

“It’s the jawline, right? Like where did that come from? He had such a baby face in school.”

“I’m going to pretend you’re talking about me,” Adrien said, wrapping his arms around Marinette’s waist from behind.

“Aww, you had a precious baby face too,” Marinette crooned, cupping his cheeks.

“Please sit her down so I can work,” Alya begged. “Please.”

“Right this way, my Lady,” Adrien winked, letting her go and offering his arm.

“Watch it, Kitty,” she whispered. “We’re in mixed company.”

“How you guys kept this from me for so long I’ll never understand,” Alya said, shaking her head. “You kind of suck at it.”  
___________________________________

Nino watched her as much as he could. As soon as a song was set, his eyes would find Alya ducking between guests and holding her camera up to get a good shot. It wasn’t so much that he had forgotten how beautiful she was, he decided. It was more like when he went off energy drinks for a while and then happened to have one after months and his heart felt like it was going to beat right out his chest. Yeah, it was like that, he nodded to himself, grabbing another record. He hadn’t forgotten her beauty; he had just forgotten what it felt like to be close to it.

Max had requested quite a few classic quintessential wedding songs that just couldn’t be beat on vinyl, and Nino aimed to please. Maybe if he was very lucky, someone in the reception would enjoy his work and hire him for another event. He could only hope. The sooner he could stop selling insurance, the happier he would be.

He spotted Adrien and Marinette dancing along the outskirts of the crowd. She had her head tucked under his chin, her eyes closed and a content smile on her face. Adrien’s eyes were slightly open, a matching smile on his face as they swayed to the music. 

Nino wanted that. He wanted to have someone to hold and dance with and smile about. His eyes found Alya again and he grinned. She had her camera tilted haphazardly in one hand as she held a champagne glass up to her lips. She emptied it and glanced around before taking another one and draining it. She smiled to herself and then continued on her way, holding her camera back up. 

After a few moments, Nino was surprised to find her in front of his booth. “I think I’m partied out and getting close to being tipsy if I sneak any more champagne,” she admitted, setting her camera on the edge of his mixing board. “What about you?”

“Getting close,” he nodded. “On the partied out thing. I haven’t actually had any of the champagne.”

“Will it take you long to tear down?”

“Not too long. I’ve got a pretty good system.”

“I’m thinking about cashing in that offer for dinner if you won’t be too tired.” She bit her bottom lip and gave him a hopeful look.

“Oh, uh, tonight? Did you not eat anything here? The chicken was great.”

Alya laughed softly. “And here I was thinking you couldn’t be cuter. I’m trying to get you to take me out tonight, Nino. I’d like to catch up.”

Nino felt his cheeks warm. “I’d like that too.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Catch me up on the wonderful life of Nino Lahiffe,” Alya requested, taking a sip of wine. “Besides picking up old flames at weddings, what do you do with yourself?”

Nino’s cheeks warmed but he grinned. “If I remember correctly, Miss Cesaire, it was you who picked me up.”

“Potato, tomato,” she smiled. “What do you do for work?”

“Ah, the work question. Uh, right now I sell insurance.” He caught her surprised look. “Yeah, I know. It sucks but it pays the bills.”

“The bills you split with Adrien. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that happened.”

Nino shrugged. “He was moving out, and I needed help playing rent. It’s nice to have him around anyway and we have a cat. I like our cat. It works most of the time.”

“Except when Marinette’s around,” she grinned.

“They go at it like freaking rabbits.” He shook his head. “I’ve warned him it’s going to fall off if he doesn’t give it a rest. They spend every possible minute together. You’d think the honeymoon phase would be over by now. It’s almost been a year and a half.”

Alya laughed then and Nino felt his heart stop for a moment. He had forgotten how wonderful her laugh was.

She leaned in conspiratorially. “I think it must be a superhero thing. I’ve noticed they’re most…amorous after they get back from a patrol. Must be something about watching each other run around in those skintight suits.”

“I suppose that could be a factor. It’s actually cool to have someone to talk about this with. When they told me, while I appreciated being in the loop, it also became this huge burden, you know?”

Alya nodded. “I know exactly what you mean. Mari only told me right before I left. I think she felt like she owed me or something. Honestly, I had my suspicions but actually seeing her transform…”

“It’s pretty crazy.”

“But it makes sense now, all the ridiculousness back in school.”

“Yeah.” Nino sliced into the edge of his dark chocolate cake. “So what about you? You said you’ve been back a month?”

“I missed Paris,” she sighed. “I’ve been traveling all over the past couple of years since graduating university and…I guess nowhere ever felt like home? It dawned on me one day that I really just wanted to come back here so I did.”

“Is your family still in the States? Good grief, I bet your sisters are—“

“Still obnoxious,” she chuckled, “but in high school which is crazy to think about.”

“Wow, yeah.”

“I don’t have steady work yet. I’ve done a few freelance jobs and, of course, wedding photography,” she winked. “I think the real problem is I don’t really know what I want to do.”

“No Ladyblog this time around?” he teased.

“You say that, but I have been thinking about it.”

“Really?”

“Well, I never got rid of it. I shut down new content submissions but it’s still on my server. Add a few pay for content options and maybe some advertising, and it might just work out as another side income. It would be nice to revive it now, I think. You know, the Ladyblog, the adult edition.”

“Adult, huh?” Nino smirked.

“Not like that, perv, “ she scoffed. “But really, I think the people that grew up seeing them defend Paris would like to know about them coping with adult life now, you know? I think it would be cool.”

“You don’t think Mari would mind?”

“It was her idea actually,” Alya said. “Speaking of, I feel like I need to apologize…uh, for asking them not to tell you I was back.”

“Yeah…did I do something or—“

“No! Absolutely not. It’s just…we broke up when I left and I didn’t want it to seem…I know we didn’t end on bad terms or anything, but…”

He frowned. “You know I don’t expect anything of you, right?”

Alya shook her head. “I know that. I had a few bad relationships and…I know you aren’t like them, but I guess I’ve just become more cautious.”

Nino tried to stamp down the irrational jealousy cropping up inside. “That’s understandable.”

She smiled in relief. “What about you, Lahiffe? Surely you’ve snagged some pretty girl.”

He flushed. “Nope. Just me, myself, and I.”

Alya gave him a thoughtful look. “I can’t say that’s the worst news I’ve ever heard.”  
________________________________

“Did you kiss her?” Chat Noir asked excitedly, reaching up to the ceiling in a stretch.

“Dude.”

“Does that mean no?”

Nino loosened his tie. “We were just catching up.”

“I don’t see what that has to do with not kissing her.”

There was a soft thump and Ladybug landed on their balcony and walked through the open doors. “I can’t believe you didn’t kiss her goodnight!”

“Not you too.”

Ladybug frowned, looking at her partner. “I suppose we shouldn’t give him a hard time.”

Chat Noir grinned. “True. He’s probably pretty rusty.”

“You both can take your smugness and jump out the window at any point,” Nino grumbled.

“I’m sorry. I promise we’re just teasing. You know you two are my OTP,” Ladybug said, joining him on the couch.

“Stop talking Tumblr-speak to me.”

She touched his arm. “Seriously though, did you have a good time with Alya tonight?”

“Yeah, I really did.”

“She’s missed you.”

“Mari,” he warned.

Ladybug threw her hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. I’m just happy you reconnected. I’ll keep any further comments to myself.”

“I’d like to place a bet on that, my Lady,” Chat Noir grinned.

“Come on, you,” she said standing and grabbing his bell. “We’ve got patrolling to do.”

“Please don’t come back here afterwards,” Nino called as they jumped from the balcony railing. He took a deep breath and looked around the empty apartment. “Well, now I’m just lonely…and a little hungry still.”

Adrien’s gray tabby slinked into the room and gave Nino a scrutinizing stare.

“Want to split a pizza, Gravy?” Nino asked the cat and then shook his head. “I can’t believe this is my life.”  
________________________________

Alya sank down further into her bubble bath. She was not going to text Nino. That would be ridiculous. Sure, they had exchanged numbers, but it had only been an hour or so since they parted ways. In fact, she probably wouldn’t even be tempted to text him if Marinette hadn’t immediately asked about a goodnight kiss. Of course he hadn’t kissed her! It wasn’t like they had been on a date…right?

She glanced over at her phone perched on top of the stack of towels. It was late. Nino was probably settling down or already in bed. She could always think of an excuse to text him tomorrow. Alya sighed and tried to make her body relax when her phone buzzed. She reached over, water dripping down her arm to Marinette’s fuzzy pink bathmat as she dried her hand on the towel and grabbed her phone.

**Nino: Sorry if this is too late. Just wanted to say I had a really great time tonight and I’m glad you’re back.**

Alya smiled down at her phone. He hadn’t really changed much. He was still sweet and considerate and sexy as hell… 

She squeezed her eyes shut. She was afraid of this happening as soon as she ran into Nino. Maybe she shouldn’t respond. He would assume she was asleep and she could wait a few days so she didn’t seem so eager. She nodded to herself and sat the phone on the edge of the tub.  
________________________________

Nino watched his screen until it went dark with inactivity. It probably had been too late to send the text anyway. Maybe she would respond in the morning. He could take her out on his lunch break if she wasn’t busy. That wasn’t being too forward, right? It was perfectly acceptable for two reuniting friends to go out for meals two days in a row.

He lay back in his bed, propping his head on his hands and staring up at the ceiling. Maybe Alix was right. Maybe he hadn’t ever gotten over Alya. He didn’t really feel like that was his fault though. She had been his first love; his only love really. Nino frowned. Maybe it was all one-sided. He thought she had been flirting but maybe that was just Alya. They had been apart a long time now after all.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He would wait until he heard back from her. He wasn’t going to be some creepy guy that kept trying to make contact. He was tempted to check all of her social media accounts just in case she had happened to post about how her night went. That wouldn’t be too odd…probably. She wouldn’t even know he had looked. Of course, using that logic, he was back in creeper territory. He jumped when his phone buzzed against his chest.

**Alya: I had a great time too. I’ve really missed you.**

Nino fumbled with his phone, squinting against the glare of the screen. 

**Nino: I’ve missed you too, Al. I’d love to go out again. I’m sure you still have lots of stories to tell me.**

There, that was okay. Her missing him could be just like the time he missed Marinette when her family visited relatives in China for two weeks. They were only friends. Of course that missing probably had a little more to do with the moping roommate who wouldn’t leave the apartment except for emergencies for the duration but...

**Alya: Let’s definitely do that. I need you to catch me up on everything I’ve missed in the city. Do you remember that little café we would go to on our lunch breaks sometimes?**

Nino grinned. Did he remember? After choking down a rushed meal, they would make out in the alleyway beside the café before running to class, flushed and out of breath. 

**Nino: Of course I remember. It switched owners a couple of years ago but the food is still pretty good. Want to do lunch there tomorrow?**  
________________________________

Alya bit her lip. She could see the edge of the cliff. If she said yes, if she went to lunch tomorrow, all the hard work of putting every Nino-adjacent feeling in a tight, secured box in the back of her heart would be undone. It had killed a part of her to leave him behind. She had been through awful dates and bad breakups and it all came back to one singular thought: None of them had been Nino.

She jumped a little when she heard something slam into the other side of the wall. 

“Fuck, Mari,” came Adrien’s muffled murmur followed by a groan.

“Delightful,” Alya grumbled. She really needed the month to speed up so she could get into her own place. Her friends were obviously going for some kind of world record. She sank down into the water until her ears were submerged and everything became a distant echo. She looked up at the phone she held above her face, rereading Nino’s last reply.

Did she want to go to lunch with Nino? Yes.

Did she want to kiss Nino? Yes.

Did she want feel Nino’s arms wrapped around her in one of his amazing tight hugs again? Yes. Yes. Yes.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was really doing this. She was going to open up her Nino box and let all of those feelings and hopes and fears come rushing out.

**Alya: Lunch sounds perfect. I can’t wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

“How many times are you going to change?” Marinette asked with a grin. 

“Shut up. Shouldn’t you be at work?” Alya slid the blouse off her shoulders and tossed it onto the growing pile on Marinette’s bed.

“I’m working from home today. You know you could show up in a potato sack and Nino would still be in love with you.”

“One—“

“Actually please don’t show up in a potato sack. As your current roommate and designer, that would be embarrassing for both of us,” Marinette interrupted.

“You done?”

Marinette winked and nodded, reaching into her closet.

“One, Nino is not in love with me. We are two old friends who happened to date at one point and now we’re going to grab some lunch—“

“At the same place you used to eat lunch when you were dating and then would make out in the alley where you thought no one could see,” Marinette said, “but we cooooouuuuld.”

Alya frowned. “You used to watch me and Nino make out?”

“Well, not on purpose,” Marinette blushed. “One day Adrien and I got curious and followed you on your lunch break.”

“You guys are so weird.”

“It was the best day ever,” she sighed. “His shoulder rubbed against mine at one point and I almost combusted.”

“And now you fuck him against the wall,” Alya said dryly.

Marinette winced. “You heard that?”

“I was taking a bath.”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah.”

“Does it help if I say I’m sorry?” she smiled hopefully.

“It’s weird that you guys don’t just move in together, you know. What’s the point of having separate places if you’re together every night?”

Marinette shrugged. “I think he mostly does it for Nino honestly. He keeps hoping he’ll quit that stuffy insurance job and go back to making music and wants to be able to support him if he does.”

“Good grief, Adrien Agreste shouldn’t be allowed to be a nymphomaniac and a saint,” Alya grumbled.

“It’s a fine line he walks well,” Marinette nodded. 

Alya hummed in agreement. “Back to my original line of thought though, number two is that I really need something to wear that will make me look hot as hell.”

“You’re already hot as hell, but…” Marinette trailed off as she sifted through the closet. “This would look fantastic on you.”

“You’ve lost your mind if you think I can squeeze all of this into that,” Alya retorted with a raised eyebrow. “We’re both crazy hot but the same size we are not.”

Marinette laughed. “You’re a poet and didn’t know it.”

“Oh my word. You have been spending too much time with your Kitty.”

She shook her head. “This fabric is amazing and stretchy. Just trust me and try it on. Besides that plum is going to look way too good against your skin tone.”

Alya shimmied out of her pants and grabbed the dress.

“And why in the world do you need to look hot as hell anyway, my sweet?” Marinette crooned, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Since you’re just two friends catching up and all.”

Alya rolled her eyes as she pulled the dress up. “Obviously I’m into him again and I’m just trying to be standoffish about it.”

“Obviously,” Marinette giggled. “And I’m not sure what this ‘again’ business is since as far as I’m concerned, you were never actually over him. I’m really happy for you, Al.”

“Nothing’s happened yet. He might not even be interested in starting anything up again.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

Alya did a little spin. “Well?”

“If he doesn’t start dating you, I will.”  
________________________________

“What are you wearing?”

Nino grinned, locking his computer. “Wouldn’t you like to know, Hot Stuff?”

Adrien laughed over the phone. “You know, there’s more than one reason we’ve been mistaken for a couple. Seriously, please tell me you aren’t wearing that blue shirt you think looks good with the brown pants.”

Nino glanced down at his outfit. “It does look good.”

“Nino.”

“Alya isn’t going to care what I’m wearing. It’s not like this is a date.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s a date, man.”

Nino blanched, leaning forward in his desk chair. “I know it’s a date, dude. I’m freaking out.”

“Okay, don’t freak out. Alya is awesome and so are you.”

“Right.”

“And you guys are going to eat a lovely lunch and then make out in the alley.”

Nino laughed. “Here’s hoping.”

“And then you’re going to be so swept off your feet, you’re not going to go back to work at that insurance place ever again.” 

Nino sighed and stood, grabbing his messenger bag. “You had me and then you lost me.”

“I have to try,” Adrien sighed. “Look, you have like fifteen minutes. Just go by the house and grab that light green shirt I let you borrow that time with the gray pants.”

“Adrien, I’m not going home to change.” Nino turned the corner and laughed.

Adrien stood in front of the building entrance, duffel bag in hand. “I figured you would say that,” he drawled, slipping his phone back in his pocket.

“This is next level meddling. You get that, right?”

“Shut up and go change.”  
________________________________

Nino stood too quickly, the legs of the chair scraping against the tile as he pushed away from the table upon seeing Alya enter the café. 

Alya chuckled and reached out for a hug. “You look really nice.”

Nino held her at arm’s length. “You look…wow.” He pulled her in, hugging her tight.

“I’ll have to tell Marinette thank you,” she smiled. “Sit?”

Nino nodded dumbly and sat back down. “Having a good day?”

“Decent enough. Mari was working from home today and I have suspicions that our, um, lunch was the main motivation.”

“She must’ve been hounding you as bad as Adrien was me. Dude showed up at my office with these clothes.” He picked at the shirt in disgust. “Meddling kids.”

“They are really nice clothes, to be fair.”

Nino laughed. “There is that.”

“Okay, Lahiffe, give me the info. What’s good to eat here now?”  
________________________________

“But the thing is, I didn’t even care that the guy conveniently forgot his wallet. It was the fact that instead of asking me to pay, he asked me to flash the bartender to get our drinks for free!” Alya laughed. “Needless to say, we did not go out a second time.”

“Okay, that is pretty bad, but I may be able to top it,” Nino said. “I’m waiting on Adrien to get done with a shoot and this personal assistant starts talking to me and asks me out for drinks. I wasn’t really into it, to be honest, but I was trying to be nice and next thing I know, I’m being thrown into the catering table by this big ass dude who wants to know what I’m doing with his girl!” He shook his head. “It did not help matters that I couldn’t remember her name, but she had been talking so much and I was getting so bored. Thankfully Adrien showed up in time and sorted everything out.”

“You would’ve been just a Nino smudge on the ground if Adrien hadn’t shown up, huh?”

“I’m a lover, not a fighter.”

“Well, not a lover of that girl,” Alya pointed out.

Nino lifted his mug. “Fair point. It doesn’t seem like either of us have been very lucky in the romance department.”

“Not so much,” she agreed.

“And if I asked you if you wanted to maybe go out again you might say…”

Alya bit her lip. “I might say yes.”

Nino nodded. “Good to know.”  
________________________________

“What time do you have to get back to work?”

Nino looked down at his watch and grimaced. “An hour and a half ago actually.”

“Oh no! Do you need to go?” Alya asked.

He frowned. “I don’t want to leave.”

She reached across the table and put her hand on his. “Neither do I. Are you going to be in trouble?”

“Is it bad to say I don’t care?”

“My, my, Nino Lahiffe, you’ve become quite the rebel.”

“I really haven’t.”

“If you’re going to continue to play hooky, can I make a request of what we do with our remaining time?”  
________________________________

“This is so not what I thought you had in mind,” Nino chuckled as they strolled up to the Eiffel Tower. 

“You thought I was going to ask you to make out in the alley by the café, didn’t you?”

“Little bit,” he nodded, cheeks darkening.

“The day is young,” Alya winked. She glanced up at the structure. “It’s funny. When I lived here, I hardly ever even paid any attention to this thing unless it was being cut in half by an akuma, but as soon as we left, I was homesick for it.”

“I guess it is the international symbol for Paris,” he shrugged. “I’d probably miss it if I left too.”

“And when was the last time you actually went up in it?”

“A field trip when I was nine maybe?”

Alya laughed and took his hand. “Are you opposed to doing the stairs?”

“Can you make it in those heels?” he asked, eyeing the pumps.

“These were actually just for you,” she grinned, slipping out of them. She produced a pair of ballet flats from her purse and stepped into them.

“Always prepared,” he smiled. “Shall we?”  
________________________________

Alya took in a deep breath as they looked out over the city. She rested her head against Nino’s shoulder. “I love it here.”

“I can’t imagine living anywhere else,” he agreed.

“I’m glad we did this today.”

“Me too.”

“How long does that café stay open?”

Nino felt his throat dry. “They closed sometime after lunch.”

“Hmmmm.”

“We could go somewhere else if you’re hungry though.”

“You planning on keeping me with you all day?”

He stayed silent for a moment. “Is it too much to say yes?”

Alya turned so she could see his face. “I have a confession.”

Nino blinked in surprise. “Okay.”

“I’ve never actually gotten over you, okay? So this is kind of a big deal to me right now, and…and it’s okay if it isn’t the same for you. We’ve been apart for a few years and we’ve both seen other people and that’s totally fine. I just thought you should know that I—“

Nino swallowed Alya’s next words as his lips moved against hers. She melted into the kiss with a contented sigh, Nino’s arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer. Like magic, time spun back and they were teenagers again, kissing sweet and timid, a little unsure. Alya slid her tongue along Nino’s bottom lip and his tongue darted out to meet hers. After a few moments, they parted with soft breaths.

“Wow, um, so wow.” Alya licked her lips and Nino watched the motion intently. “That was…you’ve gotten better.”

He let out a bark of surprised laughter. “I don’t know if I’m flattered or offended.”

“Little Column A, little Column B, probably,” she smiled. “I’ve wanted to do that since I saw you at the wedding.”

Nino rested his forehead against hers. “Same. Do you want to grab some dinner?”

“Is it slutty to say I want to go back to your place?”

His eyes widened. “No. No, it is not.”  
________________________________

“You used the word slutty. All I’m saying is that when a woman asks if something is slutty and then proceeds to go forward with said thing, certain expectations do tend to occur.”

“I got self-conscious and changed my mind,” Alya winced. “And I’ve missed wearing your shirts.” She snuggled back against his chest and plucked at the borrowed shirt she was wearing. “I’m not wearing a bra if that helps.”

“That does the opposite of help,” Nino sighed dramatically. “But somehow I’ll be okay.”

Alya giggled. “I missed you so much. I missed this.”

“I’ve missed you too.” He tightened his hold on her. “I’m really glad you’re back and we went out. You’re kind of the highlight of my existence right now.”

“No pressure or anything.”

“Sure, sure,” he chuckled. 

There was the scraping of a key in the lock and the door flew open with a thump and a giggle. Alya and Nino turned to see Adrien carrying Marinette bridal-style through the doorway. They froze at the sight of the couple on the couch. “Oh, uh, hi!” Marinette waved. Her face suddenly changed into a beaming grin and she smacked Adrien’s chest. “They totally had sex!”

“Okay, ow,” he complained. “But wait, did you guys?”

“Dude.”

“What?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Please tell me you guys have been together all day,” Marinette squealed, shimmying out of her pencil skirt.

Alya flushed. “He just didn’t go back to work,” she whispered, glancing towards Adrien’s closed bedroom door. “Part of me is like ‘eek, not very responsible’ and the other part of me is swooning from the romance of it all.”

“You guys are totally getting married.” Marinette went to Adrien’s dresser and pulled out a pair of lounge pants.

“Could you not for three seconds? We just had our first date in years.”

“Which apparently ended with you two cuddling on the couch and you wearing his shirt and pants.” She pointed to herself. “I do that all the time with Adrien’s stuff. You can’t tell me that’s not a sign.”

“First of all, that dress you let me borrow was hot as hell on me but not super conducive to sitting. I almost flashed him a couple of times in the café.”

“Good for you.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “I figured flashing him on the couch was going to send the wrong signal so he let me borrow some clothes.” She sighed happily. “It’s been a really great day. I should probably go though, right?”

Marinette pulled her bra through the sleeve of Adrien’s shirt and tossed it on his bed. “Why?”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t feel like I should stay the night. We’ve been together since lunch. He probably wants a break.”

“I saw his face when we were coming in here. That was not the expression of a man who hopes you go home soon.”

Alya chewed on her lip. “Maybe.”

“You should definitely stay. We can make it like a slumber party if you want, that way there’s no pressure.”

Alya narrowed her eyes. “And no sex.”

“What?”

“You and Adrien can’t come in here for your loud sexy times. That would be so awkward. It’s bad enough when I’m alone on the other side of the wall.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Fine, we can abstain from the sexy times for the night.”

“You better make sure to tell your Chat.”

“He’ll be a perfect gentleman,” she giggled. “Probably.”   
________________________________

“Are you in love with her again?” Adrien asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“You and I are breaking up,” Nino replied dryly, reaching for his laptop. “We were going to order a pizza. Are you guys staying here?”

“Yeah, we were planning on it. Unless you need us to leave so you can have some alone time with your special lady.”

“Seriously, I’m questioning our friendship right now. Do you guys want your usual?”

“Yeah. Really though, it’s cool if we stay? It’s been years since the four of us were together.”

“As long as you don’t try to make things weird, yeah.”

Adrien nodded. “Don’t worry. I’m going to be the best wingman there ever was.”

“Now I’m definitely worried.”

“Does pizza sound okay, my Lady?” Adrien asked, standing when Marinette and Alya came back into the living room.

“Mmhmm, that sounds good.” Marinette kissed his cheek as they folded down together on the love seat.

Alya took a deep breath and crossed the room, sitting on the couch with Nino but leaving space between them. He looked over and smiled at her.

“What kind of pizza do you want?”

“You mean you don’t remember?” she teased.

“Italian sausage and mushrooms,” Nino said quietly. “You could’ve changed.”

Alya met his gaze. “I didn’t.”

They looked at each other for a few moments before Nino nodded and returned his attention to the screen.

Marinette suddenly stood. “You know what? I think there’s an akuma.”

Adrien looked up at her in confusion. “What?”

She narrowed her eyes. “An a-koo-ma.”

Adrien’s eyes darted to Nino and Alya on the couch and he caught on. “Oh! Right, an akuma. We better get on that.”

“You guys are so bad at this,” Alya murmured, scooting closer to Nino and watching him put in their pizza order.

“Just awful,” Nino added. “So you don’t need pizza now?”

“We’ll pick something up on the way to Mari’s.” Adrien froze. “I mean, after we take care of the akuma.”

“They’re trying anyway,” Alya smiled as Marinette and Adrien disappeared down the hall to fetch their kwamis. “Do you really want me to stay for dinner? Are you sure you aren’t tired of me yet?”

Nino gave her a startled look. “Do you want to go? I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.”

“I really want to stay.”

“I really want you to stay.”

Alya shook her head. “How is it like this?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s like no time has passed. I saw you last night after years apart and suddenly we’re us again.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“I’m not sure yet,” she admitted. “I told myself I was going to be careful. It took a long time to get over you.”

“You’re the one who left,” he said quietly.

Alya frowned. “I know that.”

An awkward silence fell over them as Nino finished the order and closed his laptop, setting it on coffee table.

“I didn’t want to leave you,” Alya said, voice barely above a whisper. “I cried for a month. My parents talked about letting me come back.”

Nino took her hand in his, watching their fingers match up. Alya had such small hands. He had forgotten somehow. Everything about her was always so strong but her hand was so small against his. “I cried too. Adrien and Marinette took turns checking in on me for a while. It was months before I was able to create anything.”

Alya felt her heart clench. There was something miserable and somehow comforting knowing that Nino had felt the same as she had. “I think I wanted to prove that I was more than our relationship? That sounds bad. Mari was always so caught up in Adrien and when I felt so heartbroken after the move, I was terrified that I was just like that. I always saw us as something more…I don’t know, is normal the right word?”

He chuckled softly. “I think I know what you mean.”

“So I made myself get out of bed and stop checking for your updates. I made new friends and started taking classes and then life just happened.”

“It does that.”

“And somehow I’m sitting here on your couch, wearing your shirt that smells so much like you that I never want to take it off, and it has me wondering.”

Nino swallowed thickly. “Wondering what?”

“How I ever survived leaving in the first place.”

“Will you stay the night?”

Alya quirked her lips. “You’re not getting lucky tonight if that’s what you’re thinking, Nino Lahiffe. It’s still technically our first date. A girl has to have standards.”

He grinned. “I’m already feeling lucky enough. Anything else is a bonus.”  
________________________________

“Are you going to be in trouble for missing the rest of the day at work?” Alya asked, curled up on her side. The ceiling fan above them whirled quietly as they lay facing each other in Nino’s bed.

“I don’t know. I could tell them I got sick or something. My boss probably wouldn’t mind,” Nino sighed. “Although being fired might not be the worst thing to happen.”

“You don’t like it there?”

“It pays the bills.”

“I kind of thought I would come back and find you a big music star,” she smiled into the darkness.

“You and me both.” Nino rolled on his back. “I thought for a while that I could make it. I was playing a few clubs regularly and working on some original stuff. I’ve gotten pretty good with the piano and guitar.”

“Ooo, I’m swooning over here.”

He chuckled. “So my plan is working then.”

Alya reached out with the need to touch him, resting her hand against his shoulder. “Why didn’t that work out?”

“It just wasn’t enough money coming in. Stuff like that takes time. My mom got pregnant again, believe it or not, and they needed the room so Adrien and I moved in together. I needed a job that could help me pay the bills.”

“You have another sibling?!” She smacked his arm lightly. “Tell me about them.”

“Her name is Arianna and she’s a spoiled princess.”

“Oh my gosh, I bet she is so cute. How old is she?”

“She’ll be four in September,” he grinned. “Oh, she’s a mess. She couldn’t say my name at first so she started calling me Meeno and still does.”

“And you love it.”

“I really do.”

“That’s so awesome. How does Chris feel about her?”

“Well, he still has to live with her so he loves her but I didn’t have to deal with the all night crying and the house smelling like dirty diapers so my affection comes easier.”

Alya nodded. “It seems fair.”

“I think so,” Nino laughed. “I’d love for you to meet her. You have to see Chris too. He’s taller than me now, the punk.”

“Sweet little Chris. I can’t even imagine that.”

Nino readjusted, rolling back on his side but catching Alya’s hand in his before she could pull it away. He pressed a soft kiss to her palm. “Tell me about Ella and Etta.”

“They’re currently going through a ‘we hate being twins’ phase. I blame our parents matching them from their shirts down to their names for most of their lives,” Alya sighed. “It’s been entertaining at least.”

“Sounds interesting.”

“It’s more fun when I’m not living under the same roof,” she admitted. “I guess kind of like the Arianna thing.”

“Yeah.”

Alya rolled over and picked up her phone. “It’s so late, or so early, depending on how you want to look at it.”

“What are your plans for the day?”

“I need to probably start editing the wedding photos. I want to have something to show Max and Kim when they get back from their honeymoon. What about you?”

“I should probably go to work, although it’s tempting to call out sick.”

Alya was glad for the darkness as she felt warmth spread across her face. “And why is that?”

“Because I don’t want to say goodbye to you.”

“You’re such a gooey romantic when you’re trying to woo me, you know that?”

“Is it working?”

Alya scooted closer, erasing the space between them as Nino’s arms came out to wrap around her. “Absolutely,” she whispered before kissing him.  
________________________________

“I really am leaving,” Alya protested as Nino pulled her back to him for a kiss. She melted against his chest for a moment and he laughed as they parted.

“It would be more convincing if you didn’t keep letting me do that.”

“You need to get ready for work, mister. I won’t be responsible for you losing your job if you still want it.” She poked his chest as she pulled away.

“Fine, fine, make me be a responsible adult,” he sighed, leaning against the wall. “When can I see you again?”

“When do you want to see me again?” she asked playfully, curling her tongue behind her teeth.

“Well, I don’t actually want you to leave now so the answer is going to be as soon as possible.” He reached for her hips and Alya danced away, amusement glittering in her eyes.

“Not so fast, Lahiffe. I’m not falling for that again.” She grabbed her purse and blew him a kiss. “Call me when you get off work. We’ll go from there.”

“She says, as if I’ll be able to think of anything else for the next eight hours now.”

Alya winked at him as she opened the door. “Don’t worry. I won’t be thinking of anything else either.”

Nino closed the door after her and leaned against it with a dopey smile. And to think that he almost hadn’t taken Kim’s offer to DJ the reception.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for drabbles and character sketches! :)


End file.
